1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel sedimentation device disposed in a fuel passage between, for example, a fuel tank and an engine, for sedimenting and removing impurities in the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the conventional fuel sedimentation devices of the kind mentioned above, there is a fear that, due to a vibration transmitted from the exterior or an increase of the flow rate of the fuel, the fuel within the sedimentation cup is agitated to cause the sedimented impurities to float up to be mixed again with the fuel flowing through the cup.